A Tale of an Assassin
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction, of how Rieubane the Khajit became part of the Skyrim Dark brotherhood as the Listener.


The cold air of the morning breeze blew past her black whiskers, as her soaked fur shivered. She opened her green silted eyes wearily, groaning softly. She held her hand against her forehead, grunting, shaking her head slowly. The ocean waves brushed passed her body, to her face, where they touched the scar on her cheek. Sitting up, she examined her surroundings, seeing white snow all around, as far as her cat eyes could see. She pulled herself to her feet, stumbling as she tried to walk, but she was so hungry. It had been a while since she last had eaten, thinking back upon it.

" . . . I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't stolen that damned sweet roll." She murmured to herself.

She trudged on, finding herself in the middle of an all out battle. Peering onto the Warfield she noticed several Imperials fighting against a small group of Nords, lead by what appeared to be Ulfric Stormcloak. Before she could move something slammed against her, and everything went black.

She awoke on a cart, heading downhill. Her head fell like it had been hit by a boulder, causing her to hold it in pain.

"Looks like your finally awake." Called a male voice.

She glanced over to see one of the Nords from the battlefield, and then glanced at her hands, realizing they were bound. The men riding with her continued clamoring on about something, but she wasn't paying them any bit of attention. Her eyes focused ahead, unsure where they were heading. Suddenly the cart stopped, and one of the Nords went into a panic, as the Imperials unloaded them. He had ran, but was shot down by the archers.

Knowing there was no where to run, she remained still until a Imperial called for her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She approached him. "Rieubane." She said simply.

He talked to his superior officer, but he couldn't reason with her. Rieubane followed the other prisoners to where they were about to be beheaded. A few words were said, and the first man was killed.

"Next, the Cat!" Called the Imperial.

Strange sounds were heard in the skis, Rieubane examined the air, but nothing was seen.

"I said, NEXT Prisoner!" the Imperial called again.

Rieubane stepped forward, being shoved against the ground. The sounds returned, in the corner of her eye she spied a giant black scaled dragon, which breathed fire onto them. As the humans scattered, she made a break for it, but stopped seeing the executioner had dropped his axe. She rubbed her bindings against it, causing them to tear. She began running for a locked gate, she tugged it, but it wouldn't budge. Withdrawing a pick from her ankle, she attempted to pick the lock. Without fail the gate was open, she fled the battle, finding herself lost in on of Skyrim's forests.

Several days had passed, and Rieubane had luckily ran across a dead enchanter. She took his robes, and everything he owned, seeing that he wouldn't need them anymore. Biting into a half eaten apple, she felt the sweet satisfaction of food once again in her belly, as she continued on. She wasn't sure where she was heading, or what she should do, but she didn't care as long as she could still savor the taste of freedom. Without friends or family she didn't have much to worry about, but it made it hard for her to know what to do. She was alone in this world, and it made her sad. With her skills for lock picking and pick pocketing she had no problem being a thief, but she felt like she could do a lot more. Almost a week had passed and she stumbled upon a road near a large farm. A horse drawn wagon passed her, and suddenly the wheel broke off as it went over a rock. The driver was thrown to the side, almost landing on her, but his pants had gotten caught on a nail. He opened his eyes looking into her, their faces almost touching.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" he asked.

Without replying to the man, Rieubane stopped the horse, jumping on top of the cart. Unhooking his pants from the nail. He patted himself off, as she jumped back to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rieubane asked.

"Oh yes, Cicero is alright. Such a nice stranger you are." He chuckled.

Examining him, Rieubane noticed his strange attire, a red and black jester costume. His long red hair slightly peeking out from his hat.

"Is there anything else I can help you with? Maybe I can see if the locals at that farm have tools to fix that broken wheel?" Rieubane asked.

Cicero seemed pleased, carrying on about something that didn't quite make sense. She just smiled at him before running up to the farm.

"Excuse me sir." She said.

"Was is it Khajiit?" the man asked.

"The man down there needs help. His wagon wheel broke." Rieubane asked.

The man looked at the wagon, seeing a very large crate on the back, not appearing like he wanted to help.

"For all we know, he could be smuggling in illegal goods. Why should I help?" He stated.

"Cicero said it's his mother, well dead mother. Please help the guy out, wouldn't it be faster to just fix it and have him be on his way then to bother the guards? What I you were in his situation, wouldn't you want someone to help you?" Rieubane stated.

"Y-you have a point, very well I will fix Cicero's wheel." He replied.

"Thank you kind sir." Rieubane said.

She returned to Cicero's side, telling him of the goods new.

"Oh! Thank you kind stranger. I thank you, and my mother thanks you." Cicero cheered, giving Rieubane a pouch of coins.

"Your welcome Cicero, perhaps we'll run into each other again someday." Rieubane replied.

"Goodbye stranger, Cicero will wait here until his wagon wheel is fixed." Cicero said, happily.

Bidding farewell, Rieubane continued onward. Her travels lead her to a Windhelm, it was very late, and a strong rain had just picked up. The one thing Rieubane hated more than prison was rain, she ran to the nearest shelter, finding herself in front of a door with the name "Artino" written on the door. Hoping to escape from the rain, she took out a lock pick and unlocked the door with ease. Entering the house, she heard the voice of a young child chanting. She approached the boy, cautiously, noticing a skeleton with different organs surrounding it, with a dagger, a flower and a book laying in front of him, a black sacrament. He turned around noticing her, but didn't appear scared.

"Oh finally, you're here, the Dark brotherhood is finally here." the boy said.

Rieubane stared in disbelief, she wasn't an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, she was just a common thief. Just a cat who hated the rain, but this boy believed her to be an assassin.

"There is not need to say anything, now that you're here, you can except my contract." he continued.

The boy explained his situation, and Rieubane felt sorry for the poor kid. She couldn't help but except his job, pay or no pay. She waited until the rain had stopped and made way for Riften. As she arrived she noticed a lot of the people giving her dirty looks, perhaps they didn't like Khajiit. She walked until she found the Orphanage, entering. Inside Grelod was telling the children how they were never going to be adopted and how no one wanted them. It just made Rieubane furious. She clenched her dagger, lunging at her as she leaped between the rows of children, her blade drawn. Grelod's body fell to the floor, Rieubane on top of her, her blade stabbed it deep into Grelod's heart. Blood covered her blade, as she withdrew it from the body, and the sounds of several children cheered. The blood began to leak onto the floor, engulfing the corpse that lay before the children. Rieubane stood up slowly, but she noticed another woman running to the guards, in a panic she fled, running to the nearest town exit. As soon as she made it to safety, Rieubane began traveling to another town, to make sure the Guards didn't find out she had just murdered a deranged old woman.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, maybe this is something I can do, besides stealing." Rieubane mumbled to herself, in satisfaction of rescuing a group of children from a fate far worse then death.

She wasn't looking where she was going and happened to trip over something. Dust blew up into her face as he body hit the dirt below. Holding herself up she glanced back to she what she tripped over. A skeever hissed at her, but it was in pain, as if it fell from somewhere high up. Rieubane stood up, seeing no trees above, she wondered what happened. This skeever was different then ones she had ran into in the sewers, it looked as if it was cleaner, maybe even a pet. Cautiously, she reached for the skeever, to her surprise it let her pick it up. She examined it.

"Doesn't look like anything's broken. Maybe your weak from hunger?" Rieubane pondered.

She sat the skeever down, and took a piece of bread from her bag. She handed it to the skeever, and it ate it happily.

"So long little guy." she said, returning on her way.

The skeever began following her, which just made her laugh.

"If you want to follow me, that's fine too." Rieubane laughed.

The two traveled for a day or two, but no sign of a town. Exhausted, Rieubane laid down for a cat nap. Her eyes drifted to sleep, an hour or so had passed, and she found herself somewhere strange. The place was a run down shake of sorts, the musty smell of rotted wood filling the air. Suddenly, Rieubane heard something, looking up.

"Have a nice sleep." said the shrouded women sitting in the rafters. She explained how Rieubane killed Grelod the kind, and that it was a Dark brotherhood kill, and how she owed them.

Turning around Rieubane saw three individuals, their heads cover by a hood, and their bodies tied with rope.

"Kill the one you think is the contract, and I'll let you go." the woman continued.

Rieubane stood up, approaching the three. She withdrew her dagger, stabbing the wining woman first, then she slit the mercenary's throat, and finally spun around, slicing the Khajiit's head off. The head fell to the floor, rolling away, as Rieubane returned to the woman.

"Showing off are we?" She asked.

"I figured it had to be one of them." Rieubane said simply.

"You have proved that you can kill when asked to, without sympathy for the murdered. If your interest, find the brotherhood door, the password is 'Silence, my brother.' I'll be waiting." she said, disappearing into the night, as she dropped the key into Rieubane's hands.

Rieubane was intrigued, leaving the shack. She began traveling in the direction of the Dark Brotherhood. On the way she encountered that same skeever outside, as if he was waiting for her. She traveled miles before reaching the secret hideout of the Dark brotherhood sanctuary. She approached the door.

"What is the music of life?" The door's piercing voice hissed.

"Silence, my brother." Rieubane replied.

"Welcome, Home." The door hissed, as it opened.

Rieubane entered the sanctuary. Inside she met with the woman from before, discovering that her name was Astrid. Rieubane was now an assassin of the dark brotherhood. She immediately changed into her new clothes. After acquainting herself with the other members, she wandered through the sanctuary finding herself a bedroom that was unused. She made herself at home, lying down for a good long sleep until she was appointed with a contract. The Skeever resting at her feet.

A few days had passed, and Rieubane had already made several kills for the brotherhood, but one she came home she heard clamoring inside the sanctuary. Rushing in she noticed a large crate standing in front of the waterfall, and all her brothers and sisters surrounding it. Their voices chatting with one she swore she heard somewhere before, they were chatting about 'the Nightmother'. Rieubane joined them, listening in, and realized it was Cicero who they were talking with. After the others scattered back to their favorite spots, Rieubane walked up to Cicero. He was muttering something about never forgetting a face.

"Stranger! It's you, you're the kind stranger one who helped poor Cicero fix his wagon wheel!" He cheered.

"It's nice seeing that your doing well Cicero." Rieubane replied, happy to see a familiar face.

Cicero danced around joyfully, going on about her, continuing to call her stranger.

"Cicero, my name's Rieubane, not 'stranger'." Rieubane giggled.

"So Rieubane thinks Cicero is funny?" Cicero asked, amused.

Weeks had passed, and more kills were made, Cicero and Rieubane seemed to becoming very good friends. Anytime she wasn't out killing, Rieubane would spend time in Cicero's room. Cicero told her everything about the Dark Brotherhood, the five tenets, and history. She seemed more loyal to the Nightmother than Astrid was, never once breaking one of the tenets. Rieubane was eager to learn more, if only so she could spend time with Cicero. She enjoyed being around him, he could always make her laugh and he was very kind to her. She even had discovered that the Skeever belonged to Cicero, and it had fallen from his cart on the way to the Sanctuary.

Rieubane arrived back at the sanctuary one day, Astrid appeared concerned.

"Is something wrong sister?" Rieubane asked her superior.

"It's Cicero. Ever since he arrived, his behavior s been, well … erratic would be an understatement. I do believe that he is truly mad, but it's worse then that. He's taken to locking himself in the Nightmother's chamber and he's talking to someone, in hushed, but frantic tones. What is he planning? I fear treachery. I had thought perhaps it was you, but here you are." Astrid explained.

"Don't you think your being just a little suspicious? If Cicero were up to something, I'm sure I would be the first to know." Rieubane replied.

"That may be so, but what if your wrong?" Astrid stated.

"I suppose you have a point, what would like me to do?" Rieubane asked.

"Go in there and eavesdrop on the next conversation they have. You need to stay hidden, the would see you in the shadows. . . Hide in the Nightmother's coffin, they would never check there." Astrid instructed.

"Isn't that a little disrespectful?" Rieubane stated, unsure.

"Rieubane, your going to have to trust me." Astrid groaned, holding her palm to her forehead.

"Very well Astrid." Rieubane agreed.

She waited until the room was clear before she entered. Noticing that the coffin was locked, she took out a pick and opened to door. She heard foot steps approaching, immediately she hid in the coffin, closing the door behind her. She heard Cicero humming, as he approached.

"Are we alone? Yes? He hahahahahah YES! Alone! Hahahah Sweet Solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us! Everything is going according to plan. The others, I've spoken to them, and they're coming around, I know it. Have you . . . Have you spoken to anyone? No? No, of course not. I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying! AND WHAT DO YOU DO hmmm? NOTHING! NOT! Not that I'm angry . . . Cicero understands. And Obeys, but you will talk when your ready won't you? Won't you? Sweeeeet Nightmother. . ." Cicero rambled on.

"Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero, such a humble servant, but he will never hear my voice. For he is not the listener . . ." Called an eerie voice.

"But how can I defend you? I would exert your will, but you will not speak . . . TO ANYONE." Cicero continued.

"But I will Speak, I will speak to you. For you are the one. Yes you, you who shares my iron tomb. The one who warms my ancient bones." The Nightmother stated.

"Poor Cicero has failed you, poor Cicero is sorry sweet mother. I've tried so very hard, but I just can't find the listener!" Cicero continued.

"Tell Cicero, the time has come, tell him the words he's been waiting for all these years. 'Darkness rises, when silence dies'." The Nightmother's voice called.

Rieubane opened the door, but Cicero went into a panic.

"What? What treachery! Defiler, Debaser and defiler! I thought we were friends! You have violated the sanctity of the Nightmother's coffin! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Cicero screamed.

"Cicero, don't worry. The Nightmother said that I'm 'the one'." Rieubane explained.

"She spoke to you? What treachery. More trickery and deceit. You lie! THE NIGHTMOTHER SPEAKS ONLY TO THE LISTENER! . . . AND THERE IS NO LISTENER!" Cicero continued.

"Wait! Cicero! She told me to tell you, 'Darkness rising, when silence dies'." Rieubane explained.

"She said that? She said those words? To you? 'Darkness rises, when silence dies'? But those are the words, those binding words. Written in the keeping tombs. . . A signal so I would no. Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero." Cicero said, and began dancing joyfully. " So it's true, she's back. Our lady is back! She has chosen a listener, haha she has chosen you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! All hail the Listener!" Cicero cheered.

Astrid stormed into the room, seeming to be in a panic. She began telling Cicero off, calling him a traitor. He tried to defend himself, but she wouldn't listen to his plea.

"Astrid, he's telling the truth." Rieubane stated, stepping in front of Cicero.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"He was just trying to talk to the Nightmother, but she spoke to me instead." Rieubane stated.

"Rieubane is the Listener." Cicero cheered.

Astrid didn't seem to believe what was going on, returning to her room. After receiving a new contract from the Nightmother, the brotherhood waited until Astrid decided to send one of them to meet with the Contact. Rieubane was assigned with other contracts, ones that were far to simple for her liking. A few days had passed and they discovered who was desired to die, the Emperor. Though before him a few other must also die. Rieubane and Veezara were assigned to kill his cousin at her own wedding. While a few of the others took out the Gourmet, they attended the wedding. Rieubane waited in the shadows for the bride to speak with her guests, and silently took out her and her husband, slitting their throat at the same time. After slaying them, she pocketed their gold and wedding rings, and fled the scene, Veezara close behind her.

"Did you really need to take their wedding rings?" Veezara asked.

"Of course, my friend. It's a memento of their kill." Rieubane laughed,

"And I thought Cicero was strange. I'll meet you back at the sanctuary." Veezara said, disappearing into thin air.

Rieubane took a detour, and arrived shortly after. Entering the door, everyone seemed in a panic. Gabriella approached her, seeming concerned.

"What happened?" Rieubane asked.

"Cicero, he went mad. Astrid will explain what happened." Gabrielle explained.

Rieubane crept down stairs, Veezara appeared injured on the ground, Babette at his side, trying to help stop the pain. Krex was going on about how funny it was, describing Cicero as a little whirlwind.

"Oh good, your back Rieubane." Astrid said.

"What happened?" Rieubane asked, seeming very concerned.

"Cicero, something must have set him off. He attacked Veezara and then tried to kill me. He fled the sanctuary and Arnbjorn went after him. We need to handle this, you need to handle this. Go, look in Cicero's room find out where he went, and then go and kill him." Astrid demanded.

Rieubane scoffed as she went into Cicero's room, looking around.

"Cicero must have had a good enough reason to do this, he'd never intentionally break one of the five tenets." Rieubane thought as she sifted through his journals.

"Dawnstar?" Rieubane pondered. Looking to the door, not seeing the others nearby. "If they think I would kill Cicero, then they must have gone mad. I have the pass phrase, and the location. I'll just see what going on, and then I'll go from there." Rieubane continued.

She left Cicero's room, and approached Astrid.

"Do you know where he is?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, I do." Rieubane stated.

"Then go, find Arnbjorn and kill that little fool." Astrid instructed.

"Yes, Sister." Rieubane replied, leaving the sanctuary, but having no intention of killing Cicero.

She found her way to the Dawnstar sanctuary, noticing Arnbjorn outside, covered in his own blood.

"Should have known Astrid would send you." He coughed up.

"Head home, I'll handle Cicero." Rieubane insisted.

"But we don't know the pass phrase to the sanctuary-" Arnbjorn began, but was cut off.

"I do. Now go." Rieubane demanded.

She waited till he had left and was out of hearing range, approaching the door.

"What is the illusion of life?" The door's voice hissed,

"Innocence, my brother." Rieubane stated,

"Welcome home." It hissed again.

Upon entering she summoned her Spectral assassin, Lucien Lachance.

"Listener. It would be unwise to kill Cicero, the keeper is an important role in the dark brotherhood." Lucien's voice echoed.

"I know, I don't want to kill him. I need to talk with him." Rieubane stated.

"LISTENER! IS THAT YOU!" Cicero's voice called.

"Cicero's locked himself in." Lucien stated as Rieubane attempted to open the door.

"We'll need to fin another route then." Rieubane said, noticing a tunnel. "There."

"EITHER YOU KILL ME OR I KILL THE LISTENER! THIS IS MADDNESS!" Cicero howled.

"He doesn't appear to want to kill you either." Lucien explained.

As she pushed ever closer to where Cicero was hiding, the more Cicero rambled on about nonsense. The forced entry was filled with snow and dead animals, it looked like something big went through. She continued on, and a troll suddenly jumped at her. Rieubane fell to the ground, not expecting to see such a beast. Lucien had already began attacking it, so she got to her feet and used her twin ebony daggers to slice it open. The troll's blood spewed out onto the snow as it's body crashed into the ground, still breathing. It pulled itself to it's feet, ready for another round. Rieubane put away her weapons.

"Listener! What are you doing?" Lucien questioned.

"Wait and see." Rieubane smirked, cockily.

She held her palms together, her hands spread. Flames began to form. Thrusting her hands forward, the fire spat from them, scorching the Troll's body. Once again it fell, but again it got to it's feet.

"Whiskers!" Rieubane hissed, withdrawing her daggers again.

She leapt at the troll, landing on top of it's shoulders. It flailed around trying to shake her off, but she sunk her claws into it's flesh. The troll screamed. She stumbled around, stabbed a dagger into the ears of the troll. Blood shot out each of the three eye sockets, and it's motionless body fell to the ground. Rieubane wiped her forehead, with a sigh of relief.

"That was . . . close." She said, gasping for air.

"Are you alright my listener?" Lucien asked.

"I'm fine." She said, getting to her feet. "Now let's find Cicero.

Continuing to fight their way through the spectral assassins, they finally arrived at the room holding Cicero. Rieubane opened the door, seeing Cicero laying on the floor, explaining how he wasn't what he used to be, is long gasps of air. She trudged over to him, crouching next to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. Cicero's pet skeever ran across the room.

"Cicero." She said, looking worried.

"Rieubane, Cicero knows that faker, Astrid, sent you here to finish the job." Cicero said, sounding as if it made him laugh.

"My allegiance doesn't belong to her, Cicero. It belongs to you and the Nightmother." Rieubane explained.

Cicero appeared surprised. "Then go and tell her, tell her that you strangled Cicero with his own intestines, and drowned him in his own blood. Lie-lie to that-that Faker!" Cicero said.

"No." Rieubane replied.

"No?" Cicero asked.

"I won't leave you. Your hurt, let me help you Cicero. I don't care about the others." Rieubane argued.

"The listener cares about poor, sweet Cicero?" Cicero asked, his voice cracking.

"Of course silly. Why do you think I spend so much time around you?" Rieubane replied.

"Cicero thought . . . Well, Cicero wasn't sure actually." Cicero stated.

Rieubane helped him sit up.

"Here, let me help you. Your bleeding pretty badly." Rieubane stated.

She unbuttoned his collar, and then the rest of his top. Helping him take it off. Cicero appeared nervous, but Rieubane didn't notice. She took out some gauze, wrapping it around his wounds that were on his arm and on his belly. Her hand stopped on chest, he was freezing from the snow. Her eyes slowly gazed up at his.

"Cicero." she murmured.

"Y-yes Listener?" Cicero asked.

"There's something I want to tell you . . ." Rieubane began, but she grew nervous.

Cicero stared at her, unsure what to expect. Knowing where this was going, Lucien vanished into smoke.

"It's just. . . I don't know if this is weird to you . . . But . . . I know that you're a human, and that I'm a Khajiit, but . . . I have very strong feelings for you . . . And . . .I don't care if other's find it strange or weird . . . I-I . . ." Rieubane seemed flustered,

Her heart raced, as she looked back into his emerald eyes once again.

"Have you ever loved someone?" She spat out.

"Cicero is . . . Unsure." Cicero replied.

"Can I-?" Rieubane asked leaning in. "Can I . . . kiss you?"

Cicero stared at her, as if he wasn't quite sure what he just had heard. Rieubane put her hand on the side of his face.

"Cicero?" She asked.

"If the Listener wishes it, then Cicero . . . Is fine with it." Cicero replied, his face seeming red.

She leaned in closer, slowly, her lips close to his. She could feel his breath as he felt hers. She brushed her nose against, pressing her brow against his. She pulled his face closer, as their lips finally met. Cicero wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped her's around his neck. Each time their lips met, and parted they gasped for air. She gently nibbled on his lower lips, in-between the moments their tongues met. From there they began loosing sight of reality, and finding themselves missing another article of clothing every few seconds, helping each other undress, never stopping the frantic kissing. Both appeared out of breath, but continued on. As soon as both were fully unclothed, except for Cicero's hat, they found themselves in a strange position. Both stopped and stared at the other nervously. The two of them were obviously both excited, but yet they still paused. Cicero stared at her naked form, aroused immensely.

"Cicero isn't sure." Cicero said. "Cicero wouldn't want the listener to be upset with him."

"Cicero, it's okay . . ." Rieubane said, pulling him closer.

She lied down, pulling him on top of her. Spreading her legs, she allowed Cicero entry. She winced in pain at first. Cicero stopped, worried he was hurting her.

"Cicero, don't worry. . . I love you . . ." Rieubane stated, her body aching for Cicero.

Cicero resumed, both moaning with pleasure. This went on for several hours, until both grew very tired, and had to stop. They fell asleep in each others arms, as if having no worries in the world. When morning finally came, they still laid in each other's arms. Rieubane stared at the sleeping Cicero, in awe. She stroked his face gently, her fur brushing against his skin. She placed a tender kiss on his nose, which caused his eyes to flicker open. He lifted up his hand, cupping her cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss only last a few seconds.

"Cicero has been thinking, why does the listener care so much?" Cicero asked.

"That's a silly question." She replied. Kissing his forehead. "and before you ask, I don't care what anyone says, it doesn't matter that your human and I'm Khajiit, as long as we care for one another."

"Cicero agrees" Cicero replied, kissing her again.

Later, the two had to decide how they would retrieve the Nightmother's coffin. Rieubane left Cicero at the Sanctuary, since he still had fully recovered. She returned to the other sanctuary, but didn't enter. She noticed several Imperials outside, holding torches. Festus Krex's body was nailed to a nearby tree. They were going on about how the Dark brotherhood deserved their fate, for an attempt to kill the emperor. Rieubane snuck up behind them, stabbing them in the back. Their corpses fell to the ground. Running into the base, she felt more heart than from the night before. Flames bursting through the moldy walls. She ran through, looking for the Nightmother's coffin. She encountered the dead bodies of Arnbjorn, Gabriella and Veezara. Continuing thought the flames she noticed Nazir being attacked by an Imperial officer. She snuck up behind them, slamming the imperial against the wall, slitting open his face, and ripping out his left eyeball. The corpse fell to the ground, as she approached Nazir. He was surprised to see her.

"I thought you were dead?' He said.

"Why would you think that?" Rieubane asked.

"Arnbjorn said that if you didn't return that Cicero had killed you." Nazir continued.

"Funny, and yet he lies dead just a few feet away from an imperial." Rieubane stated.

"Is Cicero dead then?" Nazir asked.

"I don't think now is time to talk, we need to get out of here, now." Rieubane instructed.

Fighting their way through the flames, Rieubane found herself in front of the Nightmother.

"Listener, you will die, unless you come here. My coffin is your only means of survival." The Nightmother whispered in her mind.

Rieubane obeyed, closing the door behind her. The ground shook and the coffin fell into the waterfall. Outside the coffin, she heard Nazir and Babette talking, trying to open the coffin.

"Astrid is here, in the Sanctuary. Find her." The Nightmother instructed..

Finally the doors opened, and Rieubane climbed out. She explained what she heard and made way in search of Astrid. When she found Astrid, Astrid seemed surprised to see her alive. Her last dieing wish for Rieubane to kill her for betraying the sanctuary, and for Rieubane to take over as the family's leader. Rieubane withdrew Astrid's blade of Woe, stabbing her in the heart, ending Astrid's life. The others had heard the whole thing.

"Go to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, take the Nightmother with you. I have unfinished business with the Emperor." Rieubane explained.

"After all this you still want to kill him?" Nazir asked.

"Why not?" Rieubane asked.

"Very well my listener, and come back with bags of gold." Nazir replied.

"One last thing Nazir. I left Cicero alive, you even touch one hair on his pretty little head, and I'll be forced to end your life." Rieubane included.

"Why does that not surprise me. You're the leader now, so we stand by your decisions." Nazir replied.

Rieubane left, in search of the contact. After fining him she discovered the whereabouts of the emperor's location, and proceeded to it. She was in and out so fast that none of the guards even had noticed that she was there. She returned to the contact and discovered where he hid the dead drop, and retrieved the gold. Several months have passed since, and the sanctuary in better than ever. Rieubane's life now had meaning and she found the man of her dreams, even if he was crazy. They made the Dark brotherhood once not to be crossed, and one stronger than ever.

-The End-


End file.
